Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = 250px |age = 17 |gender = male |species = human |status = alive |affiliation = |occupation = High School Student, does odd jobs in his senior year, being officially employed by Unagi |media = Manga |first appearance = Vol 1, Chapter 1 |media = Anime |debut = Episode 1 }} Ichigo Kurosaki is the Substitute Shinigami son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Ichigo's main and most noticeable feature is his spiky, bright orange hair, which has earned him his nickname, "Strawberry". He is fairly normal-looking other than that, with his brown eyes, muscular arms, and tall figure. When Ichigo transforms into a Shinigami, he wears the traditional Shinigami's black robes, with an added red strap across his chest. Personality Perhaps Ichigo's most defining characteristic is his tendency towards introversion. Even when among friends, he's often not paying attention to the subject at hand, in favor of thinking to himself about something. He has a reputation for being a bully or a thug, but those who know him better see a different side. In fact, he scores very highly in school and almost all of his fights are in defense of himself or someone else. Ichigo is very devoted to protecting his friends or his home, seemingly no matter how little he knows them. Family Ichigo's father is Isshin, while his mother is the late Masaki. He has two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Isshin has a tendency to launch "surprise attacks" on Ichigo. Long interpreted as goofing off or discipline, there is some suggestion that they were away to hone his reflexes. When asked why he doesn't do this with Yuzu or Karin, he answers that they're "too delicate," although Karin is strong for her age and a bit tomboyish in her own right. Combat Skills As of the current chapter, Ichigo has no powers. When he possessed them: Offense: Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho is capable of demolishing small buildings and leaving large gashes in opponents such as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Sosuke Aizen. Defense: One of the first skills Ichigo learned was to harden his Reitsu to protect himself from damage. He is noteworthy for his stamina and durability. Running on a treadmill that saps Reitsu, he claims to be capable of holding out for "at least a week, easily." He's also directly taken on a Cero Oscuras and, although he was greatly weakened, he survived with enough strength to stand up and keep fighting. His Zanpakuto is strong enough to deflect a Gran Rey Cero from Grimmjow and attacks from Gin Ichimaru's Bankai. Mobility: Ichigo is also noteworthy for his great speed, which is boosted by his Bankai. He is maneuverable enough to trade blows with Grimmjow in his released state, which is an agile, catlike form. His speed, at its peak, surpasses that of Byakuya Kuchiki. His speed is such that he can deflect attacks from all sides at once just by swinging his sword. *Hoho: Unlike Kido, Ichigo's proficiency of this discipline is at that of a Captain's, as he is cabable of standing in midair with no apparent effort. He has also been shown to move fast enough to leave afterimages and outrun his own attacks. Reitsu: Ichigo has a vast amount of Reitsu. Without knowing anything about Zanpakuto, he was capable of mortally wounding a Gillian in a single strike. He was also capable of battling Kenpachi Zaraki to a draw without a Bankai. He has so much, though, that it's difficult for him to control. He has never been shown to be capable of concealing it or using deliberately weakened attacks. He has no knowledge of Kido and cannot cast any spells. Intelligence: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is one of the most intelligent kids in his class. He often puts more thought into his plans than what it might seem. For example, he does not sneak around Las Noches, reasoning that it would take days to find Orihime unless they interrogated someone who knew her location. He has also shown himself to be perceptive in the heat of battle, such as realizing that Byakuya typically attacks from behind, or that Gin showcasing the length of his Bankai was an elaborate ploy to keep him from noticing its speed. Strength: Incredibly strong, Ichigo is capable of smashing lieutenants' Shikai with his bare hands. He is also abnormally strong in human form, easily beating up gangsters who outnumber him 5-to-1 or more. Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Males Category:Vizards Category:Alive Characters